Cellular telephones and other mobile radio so that the decoded process is subject to the minimum of errors or ambiguities.
A variety of automatic gain control systems are in use at the present time, and vary from the simple to the quite sophisticated, the latter employing analog-to-digital conversion of the input signal and the use of a programmed microprocessor to derive an automatic gain control signal.
The present invention is based on a design concept which enables variation in such measures as the acquisition time, the comparison thresholds and initial gain setting, yet can be implemented using minimal hardware or computational routines.